Glurt
Glurt is a Glorp Corp Mixel. Description This slobbering slime hound is an avid garbage collector, gobbling up all the trash he can find. Glurt is a proud member of the green and gooey Glorp Corp tribe. Personality Glurt is a very affectionate dog-like Mixel. He is eager to greet his friends, sometimes a bit too eager. He loves to play fetch and is almost always panting in excitement. While he is a Mixel of few words, his emotions speak for him. His tail is like a giant spring that can bounce around with hyperness even more. Physical Appearance Glurt has a lime face that points towards a black nose with a green base. He has an eye on each side of his head and two small black cat-like ears. He has two fangs that point downward in his upper jaw and two closer-spaced fangs that point upward in his lower jaw. He has a black tongue and is nearly always drooling slime from it. His body is a dark green rectangular shape with a black top and black rectangular design at the edge. He has four grey legs with dark green feet. At his rear is a black rectangle that houses a vine tail. Background Mixed Up Relationships Other Glorp Corp Infernites Cragsters Electroids Frosticons Fang Gang Flexers Spikels Scorpi is afraid of Glurt, but the rest of the Spikels are neutral, so far. Wiztastics Orbitonz The Orbitonz are not released on the TV Series yet. Glowkies The Glowkies are not released on the TV Series yet. Set Information Glurt was released as part of the Mixels sets in the September 2014 product wave. His product number is 41519 and contains 62 pieces. In-Booklet code Glurt's code in Calling All Mixels is BA2FTAST1C, which is BarfTastic when decoded. Trivia *He is the Glorp Corp Mixel to come with a Nixel in his set. *He was the first Series 3 Mixel revealed, and he is sometimes mistaken as the leader of the Glorp Corp. *He is the second Mixel to be based of a Dog, the first one was Jawg . *He is the fifth and last to stand in line of the logo. *He can blow goo Bubbles out of his mouth like Bubble Gum. * He enjoys playing Fetch the Cubit with Glomp. * As seen in his character video, he can use his tail like a pogo stick. ** He can also spiral it like a motorboat's motor for a quick getaway in the swamp. Gallery Set Glurt Bag.png Glurt and Jawg LEGO.jpg Glurt lego.png Glurt Back.jpg Glurt Front.jpg Glurt Instruction View.png JangBricksGlurt.png Artwork GlurtisLookingatyou.png Glurtbubblee.jpg That's new...PNG HELP.PNG BlackToungeGlurt.jpg GLURTTT.jpg Mixels-Key-Image-Glorp-Corp2.jpg IT'S TRUE!.jpg|Glurt is upset GLURT KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT.png PoorPuppy.png|Glurt when unmixable Glurt Mixels.com bio.png|Mixels.com bio CuteGlurt.png|Glurt in a slime bubble Go fetch dat cubit.png Ready to play.png Howdy Howdy Howdy.png Cutie Pies.png Aww.png FrontGlurt.png SideGlurt.png glurt_thumb.png Glurt Icon.png glurt tiny photo.png Combinations Cartoon Mixes Gurpi.jpg|With Scorpi Glurifo.jpg|With Magnifo Glizwuz.png|With Wizwuz Murps Scurt.jpg|With Scorpi LEGO Mixes GlurtTortsLEGO.jpg|With Torts GlurtScorpiLEGO.jpg|With Scorpi GlurtMagnifoLEGO.jpg|With Magnifo GlurtWizwuzLEGO.jpg|With Wizwuz GlurtMesmoLEGO.jpg|With Mesmo Murps GlompGlurtLEGO.jpg|With Glomp GlurtHoogiLEGO.jpg|With Hoogi GlurtFootiLEGO.jpg|With Footi Mesmurp.jpg|With Mesmo Bunny Wizwuz.jpg|With Wizwuz Category:Glorp Corp Category:2014 Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Male characters Category:Mixels Category:Series Three Category:Dog like mixels Category:Mixels with Tails Category:Nixel Included Category:Mixels with jaws Category:More than two legs Category:Non jointed tails Category:Shortest mixels Category:Mixels with noses Category:Crazy Mixels Category:Secondary Members Category:Green Category:Series 3